Pizza Minute Bonjour !
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Livrer des pizzas à 2h du matin ? Stiles considérait cela comme une malédiction. Enfin... Tout dépend de qui ouvre la porte.


**Note : Coucou ! Etant d'humeur joyeuse et parce que c'est mon anniversaire je vous poste un petit OS !**

 **Toujours de l'humour et du Sterek !**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Pizza Minute Bonjour !**

\- STILINSKI ! UNE COMMANDE POUR LE QUARTIER OUEST !

Le jeune homme soupira en attrapant calmement son casque de scooter, posé sur le meuble en bois, marqué d'une étiquette portant son nom "Stiles Stilinski". Il venait à peine de s'asseoir et de finir son service. Qui donc pouvait passer une commande aussi tard ? Et pourquoi n'était-il pas encore rentré ? Il jeta un œil à la pendule au dessus de la porte et soupira à nouveau en remarquant l'heure.

1h53.

Qui donc avait faim à une heure pareille ? Et qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de postuler dans cette pizzeria qui était la seule de toute la ville à fermer à 2h du matin ? Bon d'accord il avait postulé de lui-même le temps de financer ses études et aussi parce que cela comblait une bonne partie de ses insomnies.

\- STILINSKI ! GROUILLE-TOI JE FERME DANS 10 MINUTES !

Grommelant, il pressa le pas et attrapa les boîtes de pizzas qui trônaient sur le bar.

\- Il t'en a fallu du temps ! _Râla l'homme derrière le bar._

\- Ca va ca va j'arrive Coach.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Stilinski !

Le coach était appelé ainsi car il aboyait toujours des ordres comme un coach sportif. Quand Stiles était arrivé et qu'on lui avait expliqué les fondements de l'organisation, le patron lui avait été présenté par ce nom et depuis c'était resté. Même si bien sur le nom du "Coach" était en vérité Bobby Finstock.

\- Ne repasse pas par le restaurant après. Je ferme. Tu mets comme d'habitude l'encaissement de ta dernière livraison dans la boîte extérieure et je l'a récupérerai demain matin. _Débita le coach_. Ah et dépêche toi Stilinski. Tu traînes là.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et le salua d'une main, agitant son casque noir qu'il tenait à la lanière par la même occasion. Retrouvant rapidement son scooter, il plaça les boites dans le compartiment à l'arrière, détachant le papier indiquant l'adresse.

"Bâtiment B. Lycaon Street. Quarter West"

Super il allait livrer des pizzas dans la zone désaffectée de la ville et à deux heures du matin. S'il tombait sur des psychopathes c'était bien sa veine. De toute manière il avait toujours une chance incroyable de se mettre dans les problèmes. Quand il était au lycée son père lui avait plus d'une fois reproché son manque de discernement sur certaines personnes. Bien sur, il avait contredit son paternel avec plusieurs exemples à l'appui : dont Scott McCall son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle et Lydia Martin sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée.

Le reste de ses "connaissances", comme son père les appelait, avaient plus ou moins des pètes au casque. Soit, le dernier en date était une sorte de psychopathe qui vouait un culte bizarre et passait ses nuits dans le cimetière.

Et celui d'avant avait été arrêté pour cambriolage à la maison de retraite du coin. Autant dire que pour son père -qui en plus était le shérif de la ville - cela faisait beaucoup.

Heureusement, qu'il connaissait la ville comme sa poche car le bâtiment n'était pas des plus simples à trouver dans ce quartier. Les lampadaires à moitié grillés et les carcasses de voitures n'aidaient pas non plus à garder son sang froid. Stiles se gara devant la porte, regardant à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans les parages.

Pas qu'il avait peur non. Il souhaitait juste retrouver son scooter en bas à son retour.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il réajusta sa prise sur les boites de pizza et chercha du regard un nom sur une boite aux lettres indiquant où se trouvait l'appartement.

Sauf que.

Aucunes boites aux lettres. Et surtout aucun signe d'un appartement prouvant une présence dans ce bâtiment.

Chouette.

Les cas bizarres étaient encore pour lui. Avec la force de l'habitude, il ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur et grimpa les escaliers sur le côté. Après être quasiment monté l'équivalent de quatre étages, il aperçut une porte qui ressemblait plus à une porte de placard qu'à une porte d'entrée -soyons honnête- mais après tout si quelqu'un lui répondait et payait la consommation, ça lui allait !

Comme il put, il toqua à la prote -évidemment celle-ci était dépourvu de sonnette- et finit par entendre des bruits de pas étouffés quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une sorte de naturiste british.

Bon d'accord, le sous vêtement était présent mais le côté naturiste ne laissait aucun doute.

Le jeune homme en face de lui s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte faisant grincer le bois, et croisa à la fois un de ses pieds sur le devant de l'autre et ses bras sur son torse.

Bien. Position de flirt enclenché. Il les reconnaissait entre mille. Pourquoi ce genre de situation tombait sur lui ? Non mais vraiment, la prochaine fois il échangerait ses heures de travail avec Boyd. Ouais voilà un bon plan. Mister British sourirait moins avec ses dents blanches.

Boyd était gentil, une fois qu'on le connaissait sinon l'aspect premier faisait plutôt peur. Il était grand, noir de peau et sa largeur d'épaules le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Ne souriant seulement quand l'occasion était nécessaire, Boyd ne se laissait jamais impressionner. Autant dire que pour lui faire des surprises c'était raté.

Donc oui, la prochaine fois qu'il flairait une situation pareille, il échangerait avec Boyd.

En attendant, il allait devoir se dépatouiller des crocs blancs de l'autre. Même si, il devait avouer l'autre avait un physique agréable à regarder. Il était assez grand mais musclé légèrement, des boucles châtaines dorées retombant sur sa tête, de grands yeux noisette et un air angélique.

Sauf que le petit sourire carnassier abîmait les yeux d'ange.

Il allait mettre fin au petit jeu très vite et montrer qu'il n'était pas intéressé.

\- Alors deux cannibales, une végétarienne, une hawaïenne et deux pepperoni. Soixante dollars s'il vous plait.

\- Il manque quelque chose dans la liste.

\- Ah ? _S'étonna Stiles en vérifiant le papier sur la commande._ Non tout y est, deux cannibales, une...

\- Non les pizzas c'est bon. Il manque juste toi dans la liste. _Répondit Mister British gardant toujours son sourire ultra blanc._

Oh.

Deuxième étape de flirt enclenchée. Mister British passait à l'offensive.

\- Soixante dollars.

\- Pas joueur ?

\- Non. Soixante...

\- dollars. j'ai compris. Ne bouge pas. _Demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres._

Stiles était prêt à tout. Il savait se défendre et se faire harceler sexuellement n'était pas dans le contrat qu'il avait signé, même pour soixante dollars de pizzas.

La porte se referma, le laissant toujours là devant avec les pizzas en mains. Des bruits de discussions lui parvenaient à demis-étouffés par les murs. Il se mit à contempler le plafond, admirant convenablement les fissures qui s'y trouvaient. Juste au cas où il devrait faire un pas sur le côté quand le plafond s'effondrera.

Perdu dans ses plans de sorties d'urgence, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Mister British revenir et le mater sans vergogne de haut en bas.

Le craquement du bois sur lequel s'était appuyé crocs blancs le fit enfin tourner sa tête vers lui.

Ah.

Il allait devoir faire vraiment comprendre à l'autre d'arrêter de le regarder ainsi. Avec son regard le plus noir, il plissa un peu les yeux et retroussa un coin de sa lèvre.

Mister British s'approcha de lui, prit sa main dans la sienne et lui déposa les billets en prenant les pizzas de l'autre.

\- J'adore quand on mord. _Chuchota-il avant de fermer la porte sur un clin d'œil._

Stiles resta là quelques secondes et se ressaisit très vite, repartant à son scooter.

Plus jamais il ne livrerait de pizzas à ce dingue !

 **ooOoo**

Tournant ses clés de scooter entre ses doigts, il allait vers la sortie un grand sourire aux lèvres, son service finissant dans moins de trois minutes.

\- STILINSKI !

Maudit.

Il était maudit tout simplement.

\- Oui coach ? _Maugréa-t-il en saisissant son casque et s'approchant du comptoir._

\- Ne marmonne pas Stilinski je t'entends. Dernière commande de la soirée, fais comme d'habitude. Et dépêche toi je ferme !

\- Oui oui coach.

Soupirant, il prit les boites de pizzas et sortit hors du restaurant. C'était bien sa veine. Lui qui avait prévu une fin de nuit plutôt agréable qui comprenait : ordinateur, casque et paquets de bonbons à gogo avec un bon jeu vidéo en ligne.

Mais non. Au lieu de ça, il allait livrer les pizzas à des énergumènes au beau milieu de la nuit. Il détacha le ticket un grand coup, tentant de faire passer sa frustration dans ce geste, et lut l'adresse.

Non.

Non non non.

Alors là c'était pire que maudit ! C'était carrément détesté par l'univers entier ! Tout le cosmos était contre lui ! La ligue des justiciers s'était justement « liguée » contre lui !

Non mais non quoi !

Pourquoi c'était à lui de retourner là-bas ?

Tâtonnant ses poches à la hâte, il retrouva son portable et composa immédiatement le numéro de Boyd. Il était parti effectué sa dernière livraison, peut-être était-il dans les parages ?

\- Allo ?

\- Boyd ! Mon dieu Boyd. Dis-moi que t'es pas loin de la pizzeria !

\- Raté Boy scout.

\- Erica… _se lamenta Stiles en reconnaissant la voix de la jeune femme_. Pourquoi décroches-tu le téléphone de mon collègue ?

\- Pourquoi appelles-tu mon petit ami à des heures indécentes Boy scout ? _Se moqua la jeune femme._

\- Ericaaaaa !

\- Stileeeees !

\- S'il te plait passe moi Boyd c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Sorry Boy scout il est sous la douche et il a fini son service. Que t'arrives –t'il ?

\- Je te déteste.

\- Non c'est faux tu m'aimes. Alors dis-moi tout.

Stiles grommela une nouvelle fois et commença son flot de paroles, espérant qu'Erica l'aiderait.

 **ooOoo**

La conversation et ses aveux à Erica n'avait en rien aidé au fait qu'il se retrouvait à nouveau devant cette porte en bois et ce plafond qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

L'idée de déposer les pizzas sur le pas de la porte, de toquer et de s'enfuir lui avait traversé l'esprit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Alors pourquoi diable sa main toquait déjà sur cette foutue porte ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un craquement sinistre lui faisant se poser la question existentielle –sur le moment elle lui paraissait vraiment existentielle- de quelle manière il préférait mourir ?

Sauf qu'il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'approfondir la question que Mister British et son sourire Colgate apparurent devant lui. Ce mec utilisait un blanchisseur ! Il était presque en train de l'éblouir quoi !

\- Deux cannibales, une végétarienne, une hawaïenne et deux pepperoni. Soixante dollars s'il vous plait. _Annonça-t-il pour en finir au plus vite._

\- Même pas le droit à une petite ristourne pour notre deuxième rencontre ?

\- Non.

\- Toujours pas joueur ? _Ronronna Mister British en avançant d'un pas._

\- Toujours pas. Soixante dollars.

Le sourire Colgate lui sortit son sourire numéro 36 mais tendit néanmoins les billets, tout en lui chuchotant un dernier dommage.

Stiles prit l'argent et se rendit. Non courut presque jusqu'à son scooter. Son service était officiellement terminé, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Et demain était son soir de congé !

 **ooOoo**

\- Comment ça t'as pas eu affaire au psychopathe ?

\- Non.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Je t'assure ce mec est un véritable dingue !

\- Stiles…

\- Non non je t'assure ! S'il pouvait me bouffer à la place de ses pizzas il le ferait !

Renfrogné, le jeune homme croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda tout simplement.

\- Tu l'as fait flipper avec ton regard de la mort qui tue.

\- Je n'ai pas ce regard.

\- Si tu l'as. _Répondit le coach derrière le comptoir_. Et tu fais fuir des clients. En attendant va livrer cette pizza ! _Finit-il par aboyer._

Boyd leva les yeux au ciel, se saisit de son casque et attrapa la boîte de pizza avant de sortir du restaurant tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ami et collègue.

\- STILINSKI !

\- Je suis juste là Coach.

\- Alors pourquoi diable ne t'occupes-tu pas des commandes ? Tu finiras comme mon grand oncle tu verras ! A regarder ton dentier chaque soir en te demandant comment tu mangeras ton repas de pauvre vieux à la maison de retraite !

Stiles soupira. Les histoires du Coach étaient toujours bizarres. Il souhaitait ne jamais rencontrer sa famille !

En attendant la soirée allait être longue. Très longue.

 **ooOoo**

La blague du siècle.

Il se retrouvait encore une fois devant cette porte qui devenait de plus en plus glauque.

Ce n'était pas possible, ces gens se nourrissaient essentiellement de pizzas ou quoi ?

Mon dieu !

C'était les tortues Ninja ! Mais oui ! Ils avaient trouvé une sorte d'antidote pour se métamorphoser en humain – et il savait que c'était possible depuis qu'il avait vu la suite de leur film. Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver leur addiction pour la pizza !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quelque peu quand une main pâle passa devant lui.

\- Oh je t'ai fait peur ? _Demanda Mister British d'une voix mielleuse_.

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Si je t'ai fait peur. Mais t'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. J'ai hésité sur la manière de te sortir de là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire~

Son self-control allait bientôt arriver à terme. D'accord se faire draguer était une chose mais là ça commençait à porter sur du harcèlement et si Mister British ne cachait pas son sourire dans les dix prochaines secondes, il lui balancerait les pizzas à la figure histoire de donner de la couleur à ses dents trop blanches !

\- Isaac ? Me dis pas que tu tortures encore le livreur ? _Demanda un jeune homme en arrivant sur le pas de la porte._

\- Mais Danny…

Le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le premier. La peau hâlée, les yeux d'un noir profond, de type hawaïen, la gentillesse émanant de tous ses pores. Stiles resta là à l'observer un petit moment avant de voir le comportement des deux jeunes hommes ensemble.

Le fameux Mister British qui s'appelait Isaac en vrai se pinçait les lèvres et cherchait du regard le deuxième –Danny, qui passait sa main sur sa nuque dans une caresse affectueuse.

Danny se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que son petit ami, et Stiles espérait vraiment qu'ils étaient en couple, cela le rassurerait vraiment, Isaac agrippait fortement ses hanches. Ils se séparèrent doucement comme s'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment arrêter.

Stiles dut se racler la gorge pour signifier sa présence. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas voir des hommes s'embrasser, ces deux-là étaient carrément sexy ensemble il devait bien l'avouer et Mister British avait tellement l'air moins flippant maintenant ! Mais c'était sa dernière livraison, il était presque deux heures du matin et il souhaitait en finir.

\- Oh désolé ! _Répondit Danny_. Et désolé pour cet abruti. _Ajouta-t-il en frappant son petit ami derrière la tête._

\- Non c'est rien.

\- Si je vous assure. On a dû changer de pizzeria car le dernier livreur est parti en courant. Prends les pizzas Isaac et paye le qu'il puisse partir.

Ce mec était un saint pensa Stiles.

\- Ah merde j'ai pas assez.

Et son mec était un abruti complet.

\- Derek ! Ramène-toi à la porte pour payer le livreur !

Quoi ? C'était qui ce Derek encore ? Et pourquoi les deux autres partaient ?

\- Tu m'emmerdes Isaac.

\- Nan tu m'aimes mon frère !

Son frère ? Mais qui diable était ce Derek bon sang ? L'énervement montait en lui comme une flèche. La soirée n'allait jamais en finir ou quoi ?

\- Bon écoutez. Vous aller me payer ou…

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Non. Il savait à présent qui était Derek. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand tout en matant-pardon observant le Derek.

Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy.

Grand, brun, le tee-shirt moulant tous ses muscles, un pantalon noir moulant des jambes tout aussi musclées, une barbe de trois jours ou quatre – à ce stade il s'en foutait – des cheveux bruns en piques, et des yeux verts ou bleus ou gris, bref des yeux à tomber par terre.

Un petit ricanement le fit réagir et il vit Derek le regarder de haut en bas mais pas de la même manière. Non. Et il en savait la cause : son uniforme.

Et il était sur d'une chose : demain il allait tuer le Coach pour le choix de l'uniforme.

Sa chemise était bleu électrique avec le logo de la pizzeria un peur partout de toutes les couleurs et son pantalon blanc à grosses rayures n'aidait pas du tout. Il vit les billets arriver devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres en voyant les mains de Derek. Il était sur qu'il pourrait le soulever en le plaquant contre le mur. Il était à deux doigts de gémir quand le Derek se pencha pour mettre les billets dans la poche avant de sa chemise tout en chuchotant.

\- Sympa l'uniforme.

Il reste sur place tandis que la porte se refermait.

Il allait tuer le Coach ou le remercier, il ne savait pas trop encore, par contre il était sur d'une chose : il se portait volontaire pour toutes les autres livraisons à cette adresse.

 **ooOoo**

Scrutant la pendule nerveusement, il n'arrêtait pas de taper ses doigts contre la surface du comptoir dans un bruit répétitif et très agaçant. Etait-il à ce point pressé de recevoir une commande ?

Oui.

Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il donnerait tout pour voir à nouveau l'animal de l'appartement où il s'était fait harceler. Et c'est vrai que dit de cette manière, cela faisait plus syndrome de Stockholm précoce que béguin idiot pour une première rencontre non voulue.

Bon d'accord, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait reçu aucune commande pour cette adresse et puis il y avait eu ses congés en même temps. D'ailleurs il aurait dû se renseigner auprès de Boyd pour savoir si des commandes avaient été passées. Non mauvaise idée. Cela le faisait passer pour un stalker.

\- STILINSKI ! UNE COMMA…

Le coach ne put finir sa phrase en arrivant au comptoir avec les boîtes de pizzas. Son employé se trouvait déjà là devant lui. Habituellement il criait deux ou trois fois son prénom avant qu'il attrape ses fichues boîtes. Arquant un sourcil, il déposa suspicieusement les boites entre ses mains mais avant de les lâcher complètement, il se permit une question.

\- Tu ne veux pas d'augmentation Stilinski ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi te précipites-tu ?

\- J'aime mon boulot ?

\- Je devrais te virer Stilinski. En attendant livre-moi ces pizzas et que ça saute !

\- OUI COACH !

Il courut presque jusqu'à son scooter, rangea les pizzas dans la boite et démarra en trombe après avoir lu l'adresse de la livraison.

Il allait revoir son béguin de la fois dernière !

Oui bon il passait pour un demeuré, pressé de livrer des pizzas à un quasi inconnu. Enfin presque qu'inconnu étant donné qu'il avait rencontré une partie de sa famille.

D'ailleurs il espérait vraiment ne pas retomber sur son frère. Son petit ami à la limite était beaucoup plus sympa.

Oh non ! Ca se trouve ils faisaient des soirées entre couples et le Derek était en couple lui aussi ! Et voilà Stiles tu as tout gagné à espérer je ne sais quoi !

Morfondu, il arriva dans le sombre quartier et gara son scooter en bas de l'immeuble. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, à savoir le ridicule ne tuait pas non ? Enfin il n'avait encore tué personne apparemment. Donc il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et livrer ces pizzas en bon professionnel qu'il était !

C'était soit ça, soit il se faisait tuer par le Coach. Alors que mourir pour des pizzas n'était pas sa vocation !

Son courage à une main –les boîtes étant dans l'autre- il monta les escaliers jusqu'à affronter son destin. Enfin presque, à la base son travail consistait à livrer des pizzas, pas sauter sur le premier mec mignon –pardon canon – qu'il voyait depuis des semaines –autant pour lui, des mois- et envisager toute chose possible en fantasme.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte en bois qui menaçait toujours de s'écrouler celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant le fruit de ses fantasmes.

Sur le coup Stiles en perdit ses mots. Au diable la pizza et tout le reste à vrai dire. Derek était égal à lui-même : un homme ultra sexy qui demandait qu'une seule chose et ce n'était pas bouffer de la pizza à cet instant précis. Non pas du tout, Stiles comprit à la seconde que c'était plutôt lui qui allait être bouffé.

Il regarda tout de même par-dessus l'épaule de sexy man pour vérifier que les fous n'étaient pas là.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Isaac a été embarqué par Danny il n'est pas là.

Stiles reporta son regard vers le brun qui abordait un sourire espiègle.

Se jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu n'était pas son truc. Bon soit, il l'avait peut-être fait une ou deux fois au cours d'une soirée. Bon d'accord il avait carrément envie de se jeter dans les bras de Derek. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était plus un inconnu vu qu'il connaissait son prénom.

\- Tu partages les pizzas avec moi ? _Proposa Derek en se décalant légèrement de la porte._

Il se mordit la lèvre un peu nerveusement. Après tout il avait finit son service et il mourrait d'envie de partager plus qu'une pizza avec le brun. Et le petit air qu'arborait le brun était totalement adorable en définitive. Il hésita pendant une seconde virgule quarante huit avant d'hocher la tête et d'entrer dans l'appartement.

\- J'aime vraiment ton uniforme.

Stiles se retourna, les boîtes toujours en main, un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Hum hum. J'aime vraiment l'idée de te l'enlever.

Oh.

Effectivement vu comme ça. Il déposa les boîtes sur un meuble et s'avança afin de rencontrer Derek, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Oh et puis zut pour les inconnus et tout le reste qui s'en suivaient, Derek était tellement mieux !

Gémissant et sentant son corps s'éveiller un peu plus, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le matelas chaud et l'oreiller moelleux, appréciant la chaleur du corps tout contre lui.

Minute.

Un corps ?

Il papillonna des yeux, tout en leur laissant le temps de s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et découvrirent le beau brun dormant dans le lit avec lui.

Derek.

Se remémorant la soirée, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il adorait livrer des pizzas et surtout le pourboire que le brun donnait. Cet homme était en fait un grand sensible totalement à l'écoute de son besoin et le satisfaisant au plus haut point.

Et vu ce que Derek lui avait glissé cette nuit, il avait bon espoir en leur futur relation. Son amant bougea signe qu'il se réveillait. Après l'avoir observé s'éveiller, Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- B'jour.

\- Bonjour. _Répondit Stiles avec un grand sourire._

\- Petit dej ? _Marmonna Derek frottant sa joue contre l'épaule du châtain._

Avant que Stiles ait pu répondre la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant un Isaac toujours torse nu –à croire qu'il ne connaissait pas les tee-shirts avec un Danny à la moue embêtée derrière lui.

\- Hey Frangin tu t'es fait livrer une pizza sans nous ! _Cria le plus jeune avant de découvrir Stiles dans le lit de son frère_. Oh. Oh à ce que je vois ce n'est pas vraiment la pizza que tu voulais. Tu me piques toujours les bonnes choses ! Aie ! Maieuh Danny !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mais tu sais que je t'aime plus fort que tout ?

\- Plus fort que les pizzas ?

\- T'es un homme cruel Danny. _Bouda Isaac en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami._

Stiles avait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris ou pire que ça, disparaître complètement.

\- T'inquiète pas. _Le rassura Derek_. On pourra se débarrasser d'Isaac bientôt. Il emménage chez Danny.

\- Méchant frère ! _Bougonna Isaac avant d'avoir un grand sourire sur les lèvres_. Oh mais attends t'as jamais rencontré Oncle Peter~

\- Oncle Peter ? _Mima Stiles avec ses lèvres en regardant Derek qui écarquillait les yeux._

Il se mit soudainement à rire devant les trois hommes interloqués par son comportement. La famille de Derek était vraiment folle mais il ferait avec.

Comme quoi une pizza pouvait faire de belles rencontres !

* * *

Chu chu !


End file.
